


Just Like That

by Nununununu



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Anal Sex, Claws, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Initial dubcon becomes consensual, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: There’s agitation as well as something else – something that in another demon would be calledheat– in Raja Naga’s voice.
Relationships: Kuzunoha Raidou XIV/Raja Naga (Shin Megami Tensei)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Raidou’s training included how to weather an interrogation, how to shake off a Charm attack, how to stab and shoot and insistently push back. How to never relent.

He might have not trained for this situation precisely, but he’s not planning on giving in now.

It’s quiet, cold and very late in the Dark Realm, and the enemy they’ve just defeated is nothing more than a fading echo, for all their last spell lingers still. Raidou’s breath fogs in the air with each exhalation; ice rimes the edges of the back street they’re in as the slide of scales creates a susurrus on stone. The demon sliding through the shadows is large, much larger than he is, circling behind the devil summoner one moment only to loom over him the next.

Raja Naga is restless in a way he hasn’t been before, not even back when Raidou first brought him under his control – spear scraping up sparks against stone when he spins it, fangs flashing in the curl of his mouth.

“Something –” He shakes his head from side to side, the sharp tips of his great helm flashing as they reflect what little light there is, “You’ve got to do something, summoner. Spell wants me to – to do something to you. Spell wants me to –”

The words cut off into a hiss. The tip of his tail curves around Raidou’s wrist; falls away.

Raidou knows enough to expect insidious attacks as well as the more blatant, and for them to take some effort to dismiss on occasion even after the battle's end. Still, his attempts at countering this one keep on failing, however his demon surprises him by continuing to strive to resist. He holds up a hand to indicate his intention to keep trying.

“Try harder, summoner,” There’s agitation as well as something else – something that in another demon would be called _heat_ – in Raja Naga’s voice.

_I’m trying,_ Raidou does not say. Nor does he dip his head in a nod. Instead he lets his actions act as his answer and tries and tries, one failed attempt after another, and still Raja Naga stays wound up and circling ever closer, sweat – Raidou has never even seen him look out of breath before! – sweat glistening on the defined muscles of the demon’s torso.

He can’t seem to look away from it.

“Something bothering you too, hmm?” Raja Naga drawls. There's a touch of deadly nails like claws against the back of Raidou’s neck, bare between the neat ends of his hair and his starched collar.

He’s got too much control to let the shiver show, but it chases its way like lightning down the length of his spine.

“Perhaps the solution’s been staring us in the face all along,” Raja Naga comments and leans down to swipe his forked tongue over Raidou’s jaw while coils loop around the devil summoner’s midriff, raising him easily aloft.

However much he may have trained, Raidou nonetheless can’t help the way his breath catches.

It takes some time and some convincing, but in the end – when his trousers are discarded with uncharacteristic untidiness on the cold ground and his bare legs are wrapped around his demon’s sculpted waist where skin becomes scales – he's obliged to admit at least to himself that as unexpected attacks go –

Well. This one isn’t that bad.

And when Raja Naga’s buried deep within him, the tiny scales lining his massive cock rippling with surprising softness against Raidou’s clenching insides, Raidou gasps as his demon sinks fervent teeth into his shoulder, coldness leaking inside him from his demon’s cock. When Raja Naga starts to thrust, the cold burns in the best of ways, bright like a firework inside his body. Frantic, Raidou digs his heels in and throws his head back.

“That’s it, summoner,” Raja Naga’s voice rasps, lusty, his fingers firm and wonderful as he gives Raidou’s own cock a decisive tug – and then again, and again; pulling pleasure out of him insistently. Undeniable. Shuddering, Raidou spills all over his stomach, biting down on his knuckles to keep himself quiet, trusting his demon enough to let himself be almost weak with the orgasm, pliant as Raja Naga continues to fuck him.

And to fuck him and to fuck him, until Raidou’s coming again, and his demon is coming alongside him, inside him, with a delighted roar.

Raja Naga’s eyes are calm afterwards, no sign of the disturbance he’d been suffering left to him; only relief. Recovering, Raidou sucks in warming air and clings to him.

Just for a second, of course.

Regaining himself shortly thereafter, he eases his legs down, refusing to let them shake with the stretch of standing, and collects the pieces of his scattered uniform as he steps back.

Raja Naga gives him a nod of acknowledgement, very pleased, “Just like that.”

_Not bad at all_ , Silently amending his opinion of the attack they’ve succeeded in overcoming, Raidou raises a tube ready for his demon to return to and returns the nod.

A tiny smile flickers around the corners of his lips.

He’ll be better prepared next time. For all Raidou’s initial failure, their eventual success has given him a number of ideas to try out should the attack happen a second time. Should Raja Naga need assistance again in the future.

His mouth waters with the possibility of it.


End file.
